WindowsPkgEnvironment
Category:Building Creating a coLinux package * download NSIS - http://prdownloads.sourceforge.net/nsis/nsis20.exe?download * get Linux executables * { a miracle occurs } * an installation package appears ----- Goals for April 27th, 2004: * download NSIS * install NSIS * find a dirt-simple tutorial and try it * in the absence of an existing dirt-simple tutorial, create one Tutorial 1 A quick-and-dirty tutorial on using NSIS: Overview of steps: 1. install 1. load and compile example1.nsi script in NSIS 1. verify creation of install file 1. test install file 1. verify installation Details: * Install NSIS - assuming default location of "C:\Program Files\NSIS" * Start NSIS * Start -> Programs -> NSIS -> MakeNSISW (Compiler GUI) * Load file example1.nsi * File -> Load Script * In the "File name" text box, enter "C:\Program Files\NSIS\Examples\example1.nsi" * Click on the "Open" button * You should see a lot of text like this: MakeNSIS v2.0 - Copyright 1999-2004 Nullsoft, Inc. Portions Copyright © 1995-1998 Jean-loup Gailly and Mark Adler (zlib). Includes portions derived from bzip2 (see documentation for details). Portions Copyright © 1999-2003 Igor Pavlov (lzma). Contributors: nnop@newmail.ru, Ryan Geiss, Andras Varga, Drew Davidson, Peter Windridge, Dave Laundon, Robert Rainwater, Yaroslav Faybishenko, Jeff Doozan, Amir Szekely, Ximon Eighteen, et al. Processing config: Processing plugin dlls: "C:\Program Files\NSIS\plugins\*.dll" - Banner::destroy - Banner::show - LangDLL::LangDialog - nsExec::Exec - nsExec::ExecToLog - nsExec::ExecToStack - splash::show - advsplash::show - BgImage::AddImage - BgImage::AddText - BgImage::Clear - BgImage::Destroy - BgImage::Redraw - BgImage::SetBg - BgImage::SetReturn - BgImage::Sound - InstallOptions::dialog - InstallOptions::initDialog - InstallOptions::show - Math::Script - nsisdl::download - nsisdl::download_quiet - System::Alloc - System::Call - System::Copy - System::Free - System::Get - System::Int64Op - System::Store - StartMenu::Select - UserInfo::GetAccountType - UserInfo::GetName - Dialer::AttemptConnect - Dialer::AutodialHangup - Dialer::AutodialOnline - Dialer::AutodialUnattended - Dialer::GetConnectedState - VPatch::vpatchfile !define: "MUI_INSERT_NSISCONF"="" Changing directory to: "C:\Program Files\NSIS\Examples" Processing script file: "C:\Program Files\NSIS\Examples\example1.nsi" Name: "Example1" OutFile: "example1.exe" InstallDir: "$PROGRAMFILES\Example1" Page: directory Page: instfiles Section: "" SetOutPath: "$INSTDIR" File: "makensisw.exe" compress 52117/127488 bytes SectionEnd Processed 1 file, writing output: Processing pages... Done! Removing unused resources... Done! Generating language tables... Done! Output: "C:\Program Files\NSIS\Examples\example1.exe" Install: 3 pages (192 bytes), 1 section (24 bytes), 3 instructions (84 bytes), 37 strings (782 bytes), 1 language table (230 bytes). Using zlib compression. EXE header size: 32768 / 34816 bytes Install code: 766 / 1616 bytes Install data: 52121 / 127492 bytes CRC (0xF1A5AEDA): 4 / 4 bytes Total size: 85659 / 163928 bytes (52.3%) * You should now have an installer file called "C:\Program Files\NSIS\Examples\example1.exe". Open Explorer to verify this. * Back in MakeNSISW, click on the "Test Installer" button. A window should pop up with the title "Example1 Setup: Installation Folder" * Click on the "Install" button, which will install the program in "C:\Program Files\Example1" * The window should now say "Example1 Setup: Completed" * You should now have the file "C:\Program Files\Example1\makensisw.exe". Open Explorer to verify this. * Click on the "Close" button * In MakeNSISW, click on the "Close" button * Congratulations! ----MassTranslated on 25 Dec 2004. ----MassTranslated on Sun Apr 23 17:37:03 UTC 2006